Voldy vs Skeletor
by Luthien of Nargothrond
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Voldemort und Skeletor aufeinandertreffen und um die Gunst der Todesser ringen...? Achtung: Total durchgeknallt und nicht ernstzunehmen. OOC
1. Szene 1

**Disclaimer: Sämtliche Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und Mattel! Wir haben uns nichts selbst ausgedacht und verdienen auch kein Geld damit!**

Diese komplett abgedrehte Story ist wieder eine Gemeinschaftsproduktion von Simone und Nadine.

Wir wollten uns mal an etwas total abgefahrenem versuchen. Nehmt also bitte nichts davon ernst!

Viel Spaß...

**Szene 1:**

_Hauptquartier von Voldy. Voldy hat seine engsten Untergebenen (Malfoy sen., Malfoy jun., Barty Crouch jun., Pettigrew, Snape, Bella) um sich versammelt._

**Draco **_(gelangweilt)_Wann fängt er endlich an?

**Lucius** (_sieht seinen Sohn erschrocken an)_ Nicht so laut, Sohn. Oder willst du sein erstes Folterobjekt werden? Er sieht heute gar nicht glücklich aus...

**Draco **_(ironisch)_Das tut er doch nie.

**Lucius **_(wird langsam ärgerlich)_Ein bisschen mehr Respekt bitte. Du sprichst von unserem Meister.

**Voldy**_ (räuspert sich und schaut in die Runde)_Verehrte Mittodesser, verehrte Vor-mir-Niederkriecher. Wieder einmal sind wir zusammen gekommen, um zu besprechen, wie wir Harry Potter endlich erledigen können...

**Draco**_ (rollt die Augen)_Das schafft der nie...

**Alle: **Shhhhh... der Lord spricht.

**Draco **_(gähnt)_Bla, bla, bla…

**Voldy **_(zischt wie eine Schlange)_Wer wagt es mich zu unterbrechen?

**Draco **_(respektlos)_Ich.

**Voldy **_(stirnrunzelnd zu Lucius)_Hast du deinem Sohn keine Manieren beigebracht? Niemand unterbricht den dunklen Lord. NIEMAND _(brüllt)_... Muhahahahaha, muhahahaha _(lacht irre)_

_Snape, Lucius, Pettigrew und Crouch ducken sich erschrocken. Draco lehnt sich gelangweilt nach hinten._

**Draco **_(gelangweilt)_Ohne die dazugehörigen Special-Effects ist dein Lachen nur zweitklassig. So geht das... _(hält sich Zauberstab an Kehlkopf und fängt an zu lachen) _MUHAHAHAHA, MUHAHAHAHA

_Die anderen halten sich die Ohren zu. Voldy starrt Draco böse an._

**Draco **_(gönnerisch)_Ich verrate dir gern den Trick, Onkelchen.

**Voldy **_(vorwurfsvoll zu Lucius)_Du hast den Bengel verzogen. Ich habe dir ja sofort gesagt, dass du ihn mir zur Adoption überlassen sollst. Und jetzt sieh was dabei herausgekommen ist.

CRUCIO!

_Lucius fällt vom Stuhl, stöhnt vor Schmerzen._

**Voldy **_(zufrieden)_Sehr schön. Wo waren wir stehengeblieben? Ah ja... Harry Potter...

**Snape **_(unterbricht Voldy; genervt)_Mal wieder...

**Voldy**_ (sauer wegen erneuter Unterbrechung)_Hast du nen besseren Vorschlag?

**Snape **_(eifrig)_Wir könnten die Zaubertrankbücher verhexen. Dann lernen alle nur noch schwarze Tränke. Und ich langweile mich nicht mehr im Unterricht.

**Voldy: **Muhahahahaha

**Alle **_(pflichtbewusst)_Hahahahaha

**Voldy **_(ernst)_Das ist nicht komisch. Der einzige der hier lachen darf bin ich. Harry Potter ist interessanter als deine Idee, Severus. CRUCIO!

_Snape fällt vom Stuhl. Lucius grinst erfreut._

**Draco**_ (kopfschüttelnd)_Der entwischt dir sowieso.

**Voldy **_(gönnerisch)_Ich verschon dich heute ausnahmsweise mal. Kannst ja nichts dafür, dass Lucius dich verzogen hat.

_Plötzlich wabert ein schwarzer (wieso kann man ihn dann sehen? Der ganze Raum ist schwarz...) Nebel durch den Raum. _

**Voldy **_(total auf Harry fixiert)_… also brauche ich Freiwillige, die sich ihm entgegen stellen, bla, bla, bla…

**Unheimliche Stimme** _(hinter Voldy)_Ich mach's.

**Voldy: **Bla, bla, bla...

_Die anwesenden Todesser zucken beim Ertönen der Stimme zusammen._

**Stimme** _(ungeduldig; genervt)_Ist der taub?

**Voldy** _(endlich aufmerksam geworden)_Häh?

**Stimme** _(zufrieden)_Doch nicht. Ich mach's, hab ich gesagt.

**Voldy** _(irritiert)_Was machen?

**Stimme: **Das wovon du gerade gefaselt hast.

**Voldy **_(wieder mal sauer)_Ich bin der dunkle Lord, ich fasel nicht.

**Stimme **_(amüsiert)_Ich glaube du vertust dich. ICH bin der dunkle Lord.

**Alle: **Häh?

**Stimme** _(genervt)_Ich sagte: ICH bin der dunkle Lord! Man, seid ihr alle taub!

**Voldy** _(kommt eine Idee, erleichtert)_Ha, das ist bestimmt wieder so ein Trick von diesem Potter. Ignoriert ihn einfach... So, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, wie töten wir Potter?

**Wir hoffen, dass Ihr bei unserem Pilotprojekt viel Spaß beim lesen hattet.**

**Also reviewt fleißig... dann kommt auch bald die 2. Szene!**


	2. Szene 2

**Szene 2:**

_Die Stimme wird ignoriert. Der schwarze Nebel materialisiert sich zu einer Gestalt, in dunkelblauen Umhang und mit leuchtenden Augen._

**Gestalt** _(irritiert)_Woah, ist das dunkel hier. Kann mal jemand Licht machen?

**Voldy **_(genervt)_Geht nicht, der Lichtschalter ist kaputt. Ach, da fällt mir gerade ein... wer hat den Lichtschalter nicht repariert?

_Keiner meldet sich und alle sehen in verschiedene Richtungen._

**Voldy: **Hallo?

**Gestalt: **Hallo!

**Voldy: **Nein ich meinte, hallo, hört mich jemand.

**Gestalt **_(kichernd)_Und ich meinte, hallo, ich höre dich.

**Voldy: **Argh! Ich will eine Antwort. Mal sehen, wer wurde heute denn noch nicht gefoltert.

**Alle **_(auf Pettigrew deutend)_ Wurmschwanz war es!

**Pettigrew** _(irritiert)_Was... äh... ich?

**Voldy **_(erfreut rufend) _CRUCIO!

_Pettigrew kreischt und kippt vom Stuhl. Snape und Lucius grinsen._

**Gestalt: **Hallo, ich bin auch noch da!

**Draco: **Wissen wir, aber wir sollen dich ignorieren.

**Voldy **_(mal wieder genervt)_So wird das heute nichts mehr. _(seufzt) _Also, wer bist du?

**Gestalt: **Der dunkle Lord.

**Voldy **_(grinst)_Nee, is klar.

**Gestalt: **Ich beweis es dir.

_Zwei rote Augen flammen in der Dunkelheit auf. Todesser schließen geblendet die Augen._

**Lucius** _(gebieterisch)_Mach mal jemand Licht.

**Draco **_(frech)_Mach doch selber. Oder kannste nicht mehr zaubern?

**Lucius **_(erschrocken)_Ach ja, stimmt ja. LUMOS! _(dann sauer) _Sei nicht so frech zu mir, Sohn.

**Draco **_(achselzuckend)_Ja, ja. LUMOS!

**Snape: **LUMOS!

**Crouch: **LUMOS!

**Pettigrew **_(immer noch vor Schmerzen wimmernd)_L..L...LUMOS!

**Voldy** _(kreischt)_Ahh, meine Augen!

**Draco: **Hier haste ne Sonnenbrille, Onkelchen. _(schmeißt Voldy seine Designer-Sonnenbrille zu)_

**Voldy **_(setzt Brille auf; erleichtert)_Ah, tut das gut.

**Draco **_(kichert)_Und sieht mega-dämlich aus.

**Voldy: **Was?

**Draco **_(immer noch kichernd)_Nichts, steht dir super!

**Voldy** _(geschmeichelt)_Echt?

**Draco** _(laut lachend)_Ja, echt gruselig!

**Gestalt** _(genervt)_Hallo?

**Voldy: **Ach, hallo. Wer bist du denn.

**Draco** _(kopfschüttelnd)_Oh man, siehst du das nicht. Das ist ein Skelett.

**Voldy **_(nimmt Sonnenbrille ab und kann endlich sehen)_Oh ja. Kennen wir uns?

**Skelett **_(noch genervter)_Ich habe mich doch gerade schon vorgestellt. Ich bin der dunkle Lord. Kannst mich aber auch Skeletor nennen...

**Draco** _(begeistert)_Skeletor? Der von He-Man?

**Skeletor **_(kreischt)_ Ah, nenne nie wieder diesen Namen.

**Draco **_(zufrieden)_Also doch.

**Lucius **_(mißtrauisch)_Woher kennst du den?

**Draco** _(wie selbstverständlich)_ : Na, Tante Bella hatte immer ne ganze Figurensammlung von den Typen zu Hause. Da hat sie mich und Onkel Severus immer mit spielen lassen…

**Snape und Bella** _(beide entsetzt)_ : Das stimmt doch gar nicht !

**Draco** _(ignoriert den Aufschrei)_ : Aber Tante Bella fand eigentlich She-Ra viel besser…

**Lucius** _(resigniert)_ : Ich wußte, dass ich dich nicht bei denen zum Aufpassen hätte lassen sollen…aber Narzissa wußte es ja besser…

**Voldy** _(wütend)_ : Ruhe ! Hier redet nur der Meister !

**Draco **_(scheinheilig)_Welchen meinst du?

**Voldy und Skeletor :** Na, mich natürlich!

**Todesser** _(verwirrt)_ : Hä?


	3. Szene 3

**Nevalon und Severin1: DANKE für eure netten Reviews. Freut uns dass ihr Spaß an unserer Geschichte habt. Hoffentlich bleibt das so!**

**Weiter geht's...**

**Szene 3:**

_Alle sind neugierig auf Skeletor; Voldy versucht Ruhe und Ordnung zu bringen; Skeletor hat einen Plan._

**Voldy** _(entrüstet)_Hey du Knochengestell, ich bin der Meister!

_Skeletor funkelt Voldy böse an und lässt seine Muskeln spielen._

**Skeletor **_(beleidigt)_Ich bin kein Skelett!

**Voldy**_(gehässig)_Doch, ein mit Anabolika vollgepumptes Skelett! Har, har, har!

**Skeletor** _(brüllt)_ICH... BIN... KEIN... SKELETT!

**Voldy **_(lacht bis ihm die Tränen kommen)_Und warum hast du dann nen Totenschädel? Har, har, har!

**Skeletor **_(fängt an zu heulen)_Buhuhuuuuuu... Buhuhuuuuuu! Ich kann doch nix dafür... buhuhuuuuu!

**Draco **_(mitleidig)_Nicht weinen, der böse Onkel Voldy hat es nicht so gemeint...

**Skeletor: **Uähhhhhhh!

**Draco **_(vorwurfsvoll an Voldy)_Das haste ja ganz toll hingekriegt.

**Snape **_(nimmt Skeletor in den Arm)_Nicht mehr weinen, mein großer Meister der Schrecklichkeit und Gemeinheit.

**Skeletor **_(hört auf zu weinen)_Danke!

**Lucius **_(erstaunt)_Was ist denn mit dem los?

**Draco: **Skeletor war immer Onkel Severus Lieblingsfigur. Er hat sogar gedroht mich zu verhexen, als ich mal damit spielen wollte.

**Lucius: **_schüttelt nur den Kopf; denkt: _Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet?

**Skeletor **_(räuspert sich)_Meine ergebensten Ergebenen... äh... _hust hust_... in meiner Eigenschaft als dunkler Lord befehle ich euch Castle Grayskull zu erobern...

**Voldy **_(kreischt dazwischen)_Erst müssen die Potter umlegen!

**Skeletor: **Ach ja und danach dann He-Man!

**Todesser: **WAS?

**Draco **_(neugierig)_Bist du deswegen hier, Onkelchen? Damit wir He-Man umpusten?

**Voldy **_(gekränkt)_Warum nennst du ihn Onkelchen? Ich bin dein Onkelchen!

**Draco: **Sorry, aber er ist vieeeel cooler!

**Voldy **_(schluchzt)_Du hast mich nicht mehr lieb... buhuuu!

_Voldy wird ignoriert; alle wenden sich wieder Skeletor zu._

**Skeletor: **Nee, umpusten nutzt bei dem nix.

**Draco **_(verdreht Augen)_War ja auch nur symbolisch gemeint... Wir sollen ihn also umlegen, um die Ecke bringen, sich die Radieschen von unten ansehen... Such dir was aus.

**Skeletor: **Hmmm...

**Draco **_(mafia-like)_Wire machen Deale… Zuerste due erledigen Potter… danne wire erledigen He-Man.

_Draco sieht zuerst zu Snape._

**Snape **_(ergeben)_Ich tue alles für den dunkelsten aller dunklen Lords.

**Pettigrew **_(vor Angst zitternd)_Es gibt noch mehr?

_Draco sieht zu Lucius._

**Lucius: **Ich als Vater verbiete dir...

**Draco **_(unterbricht Lucius)_Bla, bla, bla... _dann zu Skeletor: _Okay, geritzt.

**Voldy **_(will Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen)_Buhäääääääää!

_Wird aber ignoriert._

**Skeletor: **Wer ist dieser Potter?

**Draco** _(zieht Foto von Harry aus seinem Umhang)_Das ist Potter.

**Skeletor **_(versucht Stirn zu runzeln)_Mit Herzchen?

**Draco **_(verlegen)_Äh... _reißt Skeletor das Foto aus der Hand._

**Lucius **_(mißtrauisch)_Willst du mir irgendetwas sagen, Sohn?

**Draco **_(noch verlegener)_Ähh...

**Voldy** (_mittlerweile wütend_) : Wieso beachtet ihr mich nicht? Cruci…!

**Draco** (_um abzulenken_) : Vater, müssen wir nicht nach Hause?

**Lucius** (_irritiert_) : Warum?

**Draco **(_blickt auf seine nicht vorhandene Uhr_) : Weil Mutter mit dem Essen wartet?

**Lucius** ???

**Voldy** (_wieder mal abgelenkt_) : Narzissa kocht? Dann sag ihr gefälligst, dass der große dunkle Meister befiehlt, dass sie das nächste mal für ein Buffet zu unserem Treffen zu sorgen hat !

**Skeletor **: Aber ich hab doch gar nichts befohlen und kenn auch keine Narzissa !

**Voldy **: Aaaarrrrrgghhhh ! Entfernt ihn !

**Draco, Snape und Bella **: Aber Skeletor ist cool !

**Voldy** (_böse, mit herrischer Stimme_) : Schweigt ! Kommen wir zurück auf das eigentliche Thema… also Lucius, sag Narzissa, ich verlange für das Buffet alles in blutrot und schwarz…und ich will unbedingt roten Wackelpudding !

**Lucius** (_denkt_) : Buffet von Narzissa? Willst du uns alle vergiften?

**Voldy** (_laut_) : Wieso vergiften?

**Die anderen Todessser** : Häh ?

**Lucius** (_verwirrt_) : Hab ich das laut gesagt?

**Alle **: Nein ! Was denn ?

**Voldy** (_überheblich_) : Das geht euch gar nichts an ! Ich hab Legilimentik angewandt…

**Lucius** (_denkt_) : Mist ! Ich muß meine Gedanken verschließen, sonst kriegt er noch raus, dass… kkrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Okklumentik an

**Voldy **(_flucht_) : Mist ! Ich kann nichts mehr hören ! Laß das Lucius ! Was wolltest du gerade denken?

**Lucius** (_grinst zufrieden_) : Ach nichts, Meister !

**Voldy** (_murmelt beleidigt_) : Ich hasse es, wenn meine Untergebenen das tun…

**Snape **(_denkt_) : Das kommt davon, dass du immer die gleichen Tricks versuchst…

**Voldy **(_diabolisch grinsend_) : Das hab ich gehört, Severus !

**Snape** : Oh shit ! Aber…

**Voldy** : Crucio !

_Snape kippt vom Stuhl und rappelt sich mühsam wieder hoch… die anderen grinsen breit…endlich hat Snape mal was abbekommen…_

**Snape** (_denkt böse_) : Okklumentik an Noch mal laß ich mich von dem nicht foltern… sonst bin ich weg und wieder beim Orden… da ist das Essen auch besser… eins muß man Molly Weasley ja lassen : Kochen kann sie ! Jedenfalls besser als Narzissa ! würg Falls sie nächstes Mal ein Buffet organisiert muß ich mir ne Ausrede einfallen lassen… vielleicht das ich krank bin? Nein, zu einfach…da fallen selbst die hier nicht drauf rein… Ahhhh, aber ich kann ja sagen, ich muß beim Orden spionieren… Genau ! Das zieht immer …


	4. Szene 4

**Disclaimer: Alles was mit Star Wars zu tun hat gehört George Lucas und nicht uns!**

**Szene 4:**

_Skeletor wird langsam ungeduldig; Voldy ist zufrieden, dass er wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit hat; Todesser sind hin und her gerissen... Und aller guten Dinge sind drei!_

**Skeletor **_(genervt)_Was ist denn jetzt?

**Voldy **_(noch genervter)_Der schon wieder!

**Skeletor **_(schiebt Voldy einfach beiseite)_Jetzt wird mir wieder zugehört! Also...

**Voldy **_(schiebt Skeletor beiseite)_Halt die Klappe, Knochengestell, das sind meine Anhänger! Also...

**Skeletor** _(schiebt erneut Voldy zur Seite)_Nicht mehr, jetzt sind es meine! Kapiert?

**Voldy **_(kreischt)_Es sind meine!

**Skeletor **_(brüllt)_Nein, meine!

**Voldy** _(immer wütender)_NEIN!

**Skeletor: **DOCH!

**Voldy: **NEIN!

**Skeletor: **DOCH!

_Todesser schauen eine Weile amüsiert zu._

**Snape **_(grinsend zu Bella)_Wie Lucius und Narzissa, die beiden.

**Lucius** _(stirnrunzelnd)_ Was soll das denn heißen? Außerdem, das hab ich gehört!

**Draco**_ (oberlehrerhaft)_Falsche Satzstellung, Vater.

**Lucius: **?

**Draco **_(belustigt)_Du hättest die Sätze umdrehen müssen, damit ein Sinn reinkommt.

**Lucius: **?

**Draco **_(schlägt sich Hand vor die Stirn)_Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so?

**Lucius **_(empört)_So redet man doch nicht mit seinem Vater, Sohn!

**Draco **_(resignierend)_ Ja, ja... _(denkt)_... Oh jetzt ist es echt soweit bei ihm... Er spricht schon von sich in der dritten Person...

**Lucius **_(noch empörter)_So was denkt man nicht von seinem Vater... äh... von mir!

**Draco: **?

**Lucius **_(triumphierend)_Was der Lord kann, kann ich auch! Ätsch!

_Im Hintergrund streiten sich Voldy und Skeletor immer noch._

**Draco **_(irgendwann; total genervt)_Hallo? Wir sind auch noch da!

**Voldy und Skeletor: **Hä?

**Lucius**_ (überheblich und _t_ut so, als wenn er den Durchblick hätte) _: Also so kommen wir kein Stück weiter… Und wer ist dieser He-Man überhaupt?

**Skeletor **_holt He-Man Actionfigur irgendwo unter seinem Umhang hervor und hält sie hoch, als wäre sie eine gefährliche Weltzerstörungswaffe…_

**Todesser** ???

**Skeletor **_(dramatisch)_ : Das ist er ! Unser gefährlichster Feind, gräßlichster Gegner…

**Lucius **_(unterbricht genervt, zieht dann demonstrativ eine Augenbraue hoch und atmet tief durch)_ : Was ist denn das für eine Witzfigur? Und du als ach so grausamer dunkler Lord schaffst es nicht, ihn alleine auszuradieren?

**Bella und Snape** : Hey, jetzt beleidige nicht Skeletor, Lucius… er kann nichts dafür…

**Voldy** _(erfreut, dass wenigstens einer seiner Todesser ihm treu bleibt)_ : Hihi…ich wußte schon, warum ich Lucius zu meiner rechten Hand gemacht habe…

**Skeletor** _(Augen zu Schlitzen verengt)_ : War das etwa ironisch gemeint?

**Lucius** _(so unschuldig, wie es ihm möglich ist)_ : Was? Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen?

**Skeletor** _(langsam wütend wird)_ : Dass ich ein grausamer dunkler Lord bin… Mir kommt es so vor, als hätte ich da Ironie vernommen…In den Staub mit dir, du Wurm ! Ich lasse mich nicht beleidigen !

**Voldy **_(will cool wirken)_ : Jetzt mach mal halblang, du Pappnase ! Ich laß nicht zu, dass du dich an meinen Anhängern vergreifst…

**Skeletor** : Meine…

**Voldy** : Meine was?

**Skeletor**: Anhänger !

**Voldy** _(kochend vor Wut)_ : Nein ! Es sind meineeeeeeeeee !

**Skeletor** : Meins….meins….meins…

**Todesser** _(genervt)_ : Oh neeein ! Das hatten wir doch gerade schon…

**Voldy und Skeletor **: Schweigt ! Undankbares Volk…

**Snape** _(will diplomatisch sein)_ : Ich schlage vor, wir atmen alle mal tief durch, denken jeder kurz für sich darüber nach, wie wir das Potter – He-Man - Problem lösen können und machen dann jeder einen Vorschlag dazu…

_Alle sind still und denken über Snape und seinen Vorschlag nach…_

**Voldy** _(Captain Picard von TNG-like deutet auf seine Todesser)_ : Machen Sie es so !

_Stille…alle denken nach…einige versuchen es zumindest…und dann : Poff !_

_Eine weitere riesige, völlig schwarz gekleidete Gestalt erscheint… Sie trägt einen schwarzen merkwürdigen Helm, der einem Ford Ka ähnelt und röchelt…oder ist es doch atmen?_

_Alle starren die Gestalt an. Die Gestalt blickt sich kurz um._

**Gestalt** _(mit tiefer, mechanisch klingender Stimme)_ : Ihr da ! Wo bin ich hier und wer seid ihr?

**Voldy** : Jetzt mal nicht so unfreundlich…!

**Skeletor** : Genau ! Wenn du hier schon so reinplatzt… Kannst dich wenigstens erst mal vorstellen !

**Gestalt **_(überheblich, so als müßte das jeder wissen)_: Ich bin Lord Darth Vader ! Und was seid ihr? Rebellen?

**Todesser** : Aaaahhhhhh… nicht noch ein dunkler Lord !


	5. Szene 5

**Und wieder mal ein Disclaimer: Alles was mit Star Trek zu tun hat gehört Gene Roddenberry! Nicht uns!**

Oh je, das kommt davon, wenn man zulässt, dass die Figuren sich selbständig machen... Puh, für jedes Chap ein extra Disclaimer lol!

Aber was können zwei arme Autorinnen schon gegen ein gefährliches Laserschwert machen...?

**Autorin S**_ (schubst Autorin N ungeduldig an)_Laber nicht rum, mach schon!

**Autorin N **_(verwundert)_Warum? Ich muß den Lesern doch erklären, warum aufeinmal so viele Disclaimer auftauchen...

**Autorin S **_(verdreht die Augen)_Aber nicht jetzt! Lord Vader wird schon ganz ungeduldig...

**Autorin N **_(dreht sich um; sieht Lord Vader; dieser hat Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt und klopft ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden)_Ja, ja, schon gut. Es geht ja schon weiter...Ihr großer Auftritt mein Lord...

**Szene 5:**

_Es herrscht allgemeine Verwirrung; Darth Vader erholt sich schnell von seiner Überraschung; will Todesser rekrutieren; Voldy und Skeletor sind natürlich nicht begeistert..._

**Pettigrew **_(kreischt panisch)_Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein! Noch ein dunkler Lord!

**Darth Vader **_(baut sich vor Pettigrew auf; mit donnernder Stimme)_SCHWEIG Rebell!

**Pettigrew **_verdreht die Augen und sinkt ohnmächtig zu Boden..._

**Darth Vader **_(zu den anderen)_Beantwortet meine Frage... sonst...

**Voldy **_(gehässig)_Sonst was?

_Darth Vader zieht sein Laserschwert... ein Summen wie von einem Fernseher ertönt und ein roter Laserstrahl kommt aus dem Griff..._

**Draco **_(begeistert)_Boah, cool!

**Voldy **_(herablassend)_Pah, das kann ich auch!

_Er zieht seinen Zauberstab, murmelt einen Fluch und ein blauer Blitz schießt hervor; dieser trifft leider den ohnmächtigen Pettigrew..._

**Pettigrew**_ (stöhnt auf)_A... a... aua...

**Voldy **_(zuckt mit Schultern)_Ups!

**Darth Vader **_(ungeduldig)_Ihr habt immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet!

**Voldy **_(erstaunt)_Welche Frage?

**Darth Vader: **?

**Draco **_(verschwörerisch zu Vader)_Beachte ihn nicht weiter... er ist ein bisschen senil...

**Lucius **_(räuspert sich empört)_Sohn!

**Draco: **Vater?

**Darth Vader** _(immer genervter)_Was ist jetzt mit meiner Frage?

**Draco **_(gelangweilt)_Wir sind Todesser, das da... _zeigt auf Voldy_... ist unser Lord und wir sollen für ihn Harry Potter vernichten... bla, bla, bla... Das... _zeigt auf Skeletor_... ist Skeletor und wir sollen für ihn He-Man vernichten...

**Darth Vader **_(interessiert)_Todesser? Passt gut zu meinem Todesstern... _(befehlend)_... Ihr werdet mitkommen und für mich die Jedis platt machen!

**Skeletor **_(empört)_Moment mal, erst bin ich dran. Stell dich gefälligst hinten an!

**Voldy **_(fuchtelt mit Zauberstab rum)_Nein, erst komme ich! Schließlich war der ganze Verein meine Idee!

**Snape **_(beschwichtigend)_Können wir nicht selbst entscheiden, für wen wir arbeiten?

**Voldy, Skeletor und Darth Vader **_(gleichzeitig)_NEIN!

**Draco **_(hat Geistesblitz)_Ich hab's! Wir stimmen ab... Wer für Voldy ist hebt die Hand...

_Lucius hebt die Hand._

**Draco: **Okay, wer für Skeletor ist, hebt die Hand...

_Snape und Bella heben die Hände._

**Draco: **Und ich bin für Darth Vader...

**Skeletor **_(entsetzt)_Warum aufeinmal für den?

**Draco **_(kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kopf)_Weil... hm... ja genau... weil er der dunkelste aller dunklen Lords ist... zumindest ist er ganz in schwarz... Und was ist mit dir, Barty?

**Crouch **_(wie eine Schlange zischend)_Ich enthalte mich!

_Pettigrew enthält sich auch... er kann sowieso nichts sagen, da er immer noch ohnmächtig ist._

**Darth Vader **_(triumphierend)_Ich hab gewonnen!

**Skeletor: **Wieso du? Ich hab gewonnen!

**Darth Vader: **Die Enthaltungen zählen auch noch für mich...

**Voldy **_(hastig)_ : Ich bin dafür, dass wir die Abstimmung wiederholen !

**Skeletor**_ (reißt seine Hand hoch)_ : Ich auch !

**Vader** _(winkt ab)_ : Das hier ist keine Demokratie ! Jedenfalls jetzt nicht mehr _(wäre Vader zu einem Grinsen fähig, würde man das jetzt sehen)_…Ich bin der Oberbefehlshaber und ihr tut das, was ich sage…Ansonsten…

**Voldy und Skeletor** _(wütend)_ : Ansonsten was?

_Vader hebt die Hand und setzt seine Macht ein, um Pettigrew schweben zu lassen und knallt ihn dann voll gegen die Wand…_

**Pettigrew **_(kaum bei Bewusstsein)_ : Aua !

**Todesser** _(wundern sich, wie Vader das gemacht hat)_ ???

**Draco** _(total begeistert) _: Boah, cool ! Und ganz ohne Zauberstab...

**Voldy** _(skeptisch_) : Blödsinn ! Das geht doch gar nicht ! Den hat er sicher irgendwo im Ärmel versteckt… _(fängt an, an Vader rumzugrapschen und nach einem versteckten Zauberstab zu suchen)_

**Vader** _(langsam genervt, schiebt Voldy zur Seite)_ : Die einzige Waffe eines Jedi oder Sith- Lord ist seine Macht und sein Laserschwert ! Und jetzt werden wir auf den Todesstern zurückkehren !

**Draco **_(als Einziger immer noch begeistert_): Cool ! Und wenn wir mit dir mit auf diesen Todesternschnuppe-Dings-Bums kommen, kriegen wir dann auch alle ein Laserschwert anstatt eines Zauberstabes ?

**Vader **_(mittlerweile der Meinung, dass man mit dem Jungen was anfangen könnte)_ : Darüber läßt sich verhandeln…

**Draco** _(mit leuchtenden Augen)_ : Boah ! Preßlufthammermäßig cool !

**Lucius** _(empört)_ : Sohn ! Wir sind Zauberer und keine Joghurt- oder Shit- Dingsbums, die mit einer länglichen Halogenleuchte rumfuchteln…

**Vader** : Es heißt Jedi und Sith !

**Lucius** : Wie auch immer…Ich widersetze mich aufs Äußerste !

**Vader **_(trocken wie Trockeneis)_ : Widerstand ist zwecklos ! Sie werden assimiliert werden…_(denkt dann) _Oh, Momentchen…falscher Text…Ich wusste, wir hätten niemals Technologie mit den Borg austauschen sollen…aber der Imperator war mal wieder zu gierig…

**Draco** _(jammernd)_ : Aber so ein Laserdings ist viel cooler als ein Zauberstab ! _(klatscht in die Hände) _Also…wann geht's los?


	6. Szene 6

**Huch, mit so vielen positiven Reviews hätten wir gar nicht gerechnet! Deswegen erst mal ein dickes DANKESCHÖN an Euch!**

**Das motiviert doch gleich zum weiterschreiben...**

**Wir hoffen, dass es Euch auch weiterhin gefällt und Spaß macht!**

**Szene 6:**

_Voldy und Skeletor sind erst mal abgemeldet; Darth Vader hat das Kommando an sich gerissen; Lucius ärgert sich über seinen Sohn_

**Vader** _(spricht in den Raum und ignoriert alle)_ : Mich und 8 weitere Personen hochbeamen !

_Die anderen wollen protestieren, doch es ist zu spät. Als sie materialisieren finden sie sich auf dem Todesstern wieder…_

_Verwirrt sehen sich alle um, aber Vader lässt keine Zeit für Proteste aufkommen…_

**Vader **_(leise)_: Ich wußte doch, dass dieser Scotty von diesem komischen Raumschiff uns noch Nutzen würde… _(dann laut)_Alle mitkommen ! Ich werde euch zum Imperator bringen !

**Voldy** : Imperator ? Etwa noch so eine Witzfigur, die denkt, sie steht über mir?

**Vader** : Das würde ich vor dem Imperator nicht wiederholen…

**Voldy **_(herausfordernd)_ : Ach ja? Und wieso nicht?

**Vader** : Der Imperator verzeiht nicht so leicht, wie ich es tue…

**Voldy**???

_Auf dem Weg zum Imperator…_

_Alle sehen sich um und sind völlig verwirrt wie technisch und mechanisch alles wirkt…_

**Bella** _(entrüstet)_ : Wie sieht's denn hier aus?

**Draco** _(mit offenem Mund)_ : Boah, wie cool !

_Beim Imperator angekommen, verneigt Vader sich vor der Gestalt, die so etwa Voldys Großvater hätte sein können…ebenso hässlich, aber noch viel verschrumpelter…_

**Imperator** : Erhebt euch mein Freund…und erklärt mir, was das für merkwürdige Gestalten sind…

**Vader** _(demütig)_ : Ich hatte eine kleinen…ähm…Transporterunfall und bin dabei auf die gestoßen. Das sind jetzt neue Untergebene und die werden uns helfen, die Jedi und die Rebellion zu zerstören !

**Imperator** _(mustert die Gruppe wobei Voldy und Skeletor trotzig dastehen)_ : Sehr lobenswert, Lord Vader und nun…

**Draco** _(ungeduldig)_ : Wann kriegen wir endlich unsere Laserschwerter ?

**Imperator** _(bringt Draco mit einem Blick zum Schweigen)_ : Was hat das zu bedeuten ?

**Vader** _(etwas verlegen) _: Och…gar nichts, mein Imperator…

_Eine Gruppe von weißen Sturmtruppen-Soldaten bringt noch eine weitere Person herein…_

**Sturmtruppe** : Wir haben Luke Skywalker gefangen nehmen können…

**Imperator **_(würde am liebsten sich freuend im Dreieck springen, beherrscht sich aber)_ : Laßt ihn hier!

**Luke** _(trotzig wie immer, wendet sich an Vader)_ : Vater, ich werde niemals zur dunklen Seite überlaufen!

**Lucius** _(sieht Luke und dann Vader an)_ : Der Knilch da ist dein Sohn? Und hast du nicht gesagt, du heißt Darth Vader? Wieso heißt er dann mit Nachnamen Skywalker ?

**Vader **_(etwas unbehaglich)_ : Es gab da ein paar familiäre Probleme…

**Snape** _(vorlaut)_ : Dann ist Lucius ja genau der richtige Ansprechpartner…

**Vader** _(will ablenken)_ : Wir müssen ihn nur noch dazu überreden der dunklen Seite beizutreten und dann ist wieder alles in Butter…

**Lucius** _(überheblich)_ : Tz tz…Du mußt ihn erst noch dazu überreden? Was bist du denn für ein schlechter Vater? Mein Draco hat sich uns gleich freiwillig angeschlossen…

_Draco will etwas erwidern, aber Lucius tritt ihm gegens Schienbein, so dass Draco erst mal nur heult…_

_Vader wünscht sich, er könnte einmal seinen blöden Helm abnehmen, um Lucius einen tödlichen Blick zuzuwerfen…aber das geht ja nicht…_

_Überlegt dann weiter, seine Macht einzusetzen und Lucius einen der riesigen Stahlträger des Sterns auf den Kopf donnern zu lassen…reißt sich aber zusammen._

**Luke **_(verächtlich zu Draco)_Wie konntest du dich der dunklen Seite anschließen?

**Draco **_(ironisch)_Noch nie was von Familientradition gehört?

**Vader **_(jammernd)_Warum habe ich nicht so einen Sohn!

**Lucius **_(überheblich)_Muß wohl an den Genen liegen... _(tätschelt Draco liebevoll den Kopf)_ ... das ist mein Sohn!

**Draco: **Ahhhh, Vater! Doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit!

**Vader **_(empört)_Was soll das denn heißen? Daß meine Gene schlecht sind?

**Lucius** _(fies grinsend)_Guck doch mal in den Spiegel...

**Vader **_(gefährlich leise)_Du solltest mich besser nicht beleidigen!

**Lucius **_(gelassen)_Was ist an der Wahrheit denn beleidigend? Es ist nun mal Fakt, das ich gut aussehe und du nicht... Aber mit so nem komischen Pott auf dem Kopf würde wohl jeder sch aussehen...

**Vader **_(rastet aus)_Wahhhhhh! _Setzt seine Macht ein und schleudert Lucius durch den ganzen Raum._

**Draco **_(bewundernd)_Cool! Kann ich so was auch lernen?

**Lucius **_(keuchend)_Draco, wie kannst du mir so in den Rücken fallen? Na warte, komm du mir nach Hause!

**Luke **_(kopfschüttelnd)_Ich glaub ich bin hier nur von Verrückten umgeben. Was ist bloß an der dunklen Macht so toll?

**Draco **_(begeistert)_Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was eure dunkle Macht eigentlich ist, aber du kannst alles machen was du willst... Und die Frauen stehen auf so was!

**Vader **_(traurig)_Und warum kommen sie dann nicht zu mir?

**Draco: **Ähh... _hüstelt_... na ja... _wirft Vader skeptischen Blick zu_

**Imperator **_(herrisch)_Schluß mit den Kindereien! Vernichtet die Rebellion und die Jedis!

**Voldy und Skeletor **_(wie aus einem Mund)_NEIN!

_Alle starren sie überrascht an. Auch die beiden sehen sich überrascht an._

_Lucius rappelt sich auf und klopft sich den Staub von der Kleidung._

**Lucius **_(murmelt betrübt)_Den Schmutz bekomm ich doch nie wieder raus.


	7. Szene 7

**Nach ewig langerZeit geht es endlich weiter mit Voldy, Skeletor, Darth Vader und co.**

**Wir hoffen, ihr habt auch nach so langer Zeit noch Spaß an unserer Story...**

**Szene 7:**

_Voldy und Skeletor sind ausnahmsweise einer Meinung; Todesser können sich immer noch nicht entscheiden auf welcher Seite sie stehen sollen._

**Voldy **_(zu Skeletor flüsternd)_Dir gefällt das doch auch nicht, oder?

**Skeletor **_(frustriert)_Blöde Frage. Natürlich nicht. Da kommt so ein dahergelaufener Suppentopf an und meint er müsse gleich das Kommando übernehmen...

**Voldy **_(zustimmend nickend)_Und nur weil er ohne Zauberstab zaubert, als ob das was besonderes wäre, pah!

**Skeletor **_(noch frustrierter)_Und was machen wir jetzt?

**Voldy: **Na ja... wir... äh... könnten doch... _würg_... zusammenarbeiten... _würg_

**Skeletor: **Hmmmm.

**Imperator**_ (herrisch)_He, ihr zwei Witzfiguren! Was gibt es da zu flüstern?

**Voldy **_(trotzig)_Sagen wir nicht...

**Skeletor: **Nänänänänä... _streckt dem Imperator die Zunge raus_

**Imperator **_(am Überkochen)_Ihr wagt es...!

_Wird unterbrochen, als eine Sturmtruppe in den Raum gestürzt kommt._

**Imperator **_(mit funkensprühenden Augen)_Du wagst es mich zu unterbrechen!

**Sturmtruppe **_(demütig)_Verzeiht, großer Meister. Aber es gibt da ein kleines Problem... _duckt sich aus Angst vor einer Bestrafung_

**Imperator **_(mißtrauisch)_Was für ein Problem?

**Sturmtruppe: **Äh... ein kleines Transporterunglück...

**Imperator **_(brüllt)_WAAAS! _(brüllt noch lauter) _VADER!

**Vader **_(kniet demütig nieder)_Ja, Meister?

**Imperator **_(etwas ruhiger)_Erinnere mich daran, dass ich dich für die Unfähigkeit deiner Leute bestrafen werde. _An Sturmtruppe gewandt_... Was ist es denn für ein Problem?

**Sturmtruppe: **Oh... äh... wir haben aus Versehen jemand falschen an Bord gebeamt.

**Imperator **_(seufzt)_Und wen?

**Sturmtruppe **_(ängstlich)_Einen großen starken Mann mit einer noch größeren Katze. Hat alles kurz und klein geschlagen, als wir ihn festnehmen wollten.

**Skeletor **_(hellhörig)_Hat er gesagt, wie er heißt?

**Imperator **_(zurechtweisend)_Ich stell hier die Fragen! Also, hat er gesagt, wie er heißt?

**Sturmtruppe: **Ich glaube He-Man, oder so...

**Snape und Bella **_(klatschen freudig und rhythmisch in die Hände)_He-Man, He-Man, He-Man!

**Skeletor **_(verdreht die Augen)_Na toll!

**Voldy: **Was hast du denn?

**Skeletor **_(seufzt)_Immer wenn der auftaucht, macht der mich fertig!

**Voldy **_(schadenfroh)_ Hehehe... _(denkt_) ... oh man, hoffentlich taucht Potter nicht auch noch auf...

**Bella **_(freut sich wie kleines Kind; an Sturmtruppe gewandt)_ Wo ist er?

**Sturmtruppe **_(zuckt Schultern)_ Keine Ahnung... Irgendwo im Schiff... Oh nein, ich sollte mich besser verdrücken, sonst bin ich der nächste...

_Sturmtruppe rennt aus der Kommandozentrale und versteckt sich in irgendeinem Lüftungsschacht._

_Bella sieht nicht sehr begeistert aus und wird quengelig._

**Snape**_ (erstaunt)_Was ist denn mit dir los?

**Bella: **Ich will He-Man sehen!

**Snape **_(enttäuscht_) Aber ich dachte du wärst auf unserer Seite...

**Bella **_(überlegt... und überlegt... und überlegt) _Jaaaa, schon...

**Snape: **?

**Bella** _(versucht sich in Erklärung)_Ist jetzt nicht persönlich gemeint, aber... guck dich doch mal um... bei uns gibt es keine netten gutaussehenden Männer.

**Lucius** _(geht empört dazwischen)_Doch! Mich!

**Snape **_(rollt genervt die Augen_Meinst du nicht, dass wir das mittlerweile wissen? Du sagst es uns ja auch nur zehntausend Mal am Tag!

**Lucius **_(höhnisch grinsend) _Bist ja nur neidisch.

**Snape: **Pah!

**Lucius **_(selbstsicher)_Doch, doch. Du wärst ja schon froh, wenn dich überhaupt mal ne Frau angucken würde... Oh, besser nicht, das würde dich überfordern... _(grinst breit)_

**Imperator **_(schneidet Snape das Wort ab)_Können wir uns jetzt wieder den wichtigen Dingen widmen?

**Luke** _(stöhnt)_Bitte, nicht noch mehr Dunkle Macht! Das verkrafte ich nicht...


	8. Szene 8

**Szene 8:**

_Imperator versucht Ordnung wieder herzustellen; Skeletor wird immer nervöser; Voldy versteht die ganze Aufregung nicht... bis He-Man und Battle-Cat auftauchen..._

**Imperator **_(herrisch, fuchtelt mit den Armen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen)_: Jetzt wird mir wieder zugehört!

**Skeletor **_(rennt auf und ab, versucht nicht vor Angst zu schlottern)_: Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein...

**Voldy** _(schadenfroh grinsend)_: OH, hat der arme Kleine etwa Angst? Hä, hä, hä... Bitte einmal Mitleid für Skeletor... Eins, zwei, drei...

**Alle**: OHHHHHHH!

**Skeletor **_(wird sauer, baut sich vor Voldy auf)_: Du! Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, sonst...

**Voldy **_(übertrieben erschrocken)_: Oh Hilfe, er droht mir... _dann selber wütend_... Jetzt markierst du hier wieder den großen Bösen, was? Ich wusste ja gleich, dass du nur so tust... aber ich... ich bin wirklich böse... har, har, har!

**Imperator** _(brüllt mittlerweile)_: RUHE!

**Voldy **_(kleinlaut)_: Ja, Meister.

**Skeletor **_(vorwurfsvoll)_: Hey, ich dachte wir arbeiten gegen diesen alten Sack?

**Voldy **_(überlegt und kratzt sich am Kopf)_: Ach ja... stimmt ja...

**Skeletor **_(rollt wild mit den Augen) (denkt) _Toller Verbündeter! Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen neuen suchen, der nicht wieder alles vergisst...

**Voldy **_(hämisch grinsend)_: Das hab ich gehört!

**Draco **_(unterbricht genervt)_: Fangt ihr zwei schon wieder an!

**Skeletor: **Er hat angefangen!

**Voldy: **Nein, er...

**Skeletor: **Nein, er...

**Voldy: **NEIN!

**Skeletor: **DOCH!

**Snape **_(breit grinsend)_: Ich sag es ja, wie Lucius und Narzissa...

**Lucius **_(verärgert)_: Ich hab wenigstens eine Narzissa...

**Imperator** _(mittlerweile fuchsteufelswild weil ihn keiner beachtet)_: RUHE! Ich bin hier der Meister!

**Skeletor, Voldy, Lucius & Snape: **Selber Ruhe!

**Imperator **_(zu Vader, braucht Ventil um Ärger abzulassen)_: VADER!

**Vader **_(denkt)_: Warum immer ich?... _(dann laut) _Ja, mein Meister?

**Imperator: **Entferne diese Unwürdigen von meinem Schiff! Und dabei kannst du dich gleich selbst mit entfernen...

**Vader: **Aber Meister, sie sollen für uns doch die Drecksarbeit erledigen und die Jedis platt machen...

**Imperator: **Dann wirst du mir eben neue Dumme suchen... _(freut sich über seinen fantastischen Plan)_

**Vader** _(kleinlaut)_: Aber Meister, wenn ich mich auch entfernen soll, wie soll ich dann...

**Imperator **_(überlegt, überlegt und überlegt, schnallt endlich, dass Vader ihm widerspricht)_: Was? Du wagst es mir zu widersprechen?

**Vader** _(noch kleinlauter)_: Nein, oh großer Meister... _(denkt)_ Oh man, wie lange muß ich dem noch in den A... kriechen...

_Bevor der Imperator noch mehr unsinnige Pläne schmieden kann, kommt eine arg gebeutelte Sturmtruppe herein gestürmt..._

**Sturmtruppe **_(rückt zerbeulten Helm gerade, kreischt)_: Er kommt, er kommt!

**Alle: **Wer?

**Imperator** _(herrisch)_: Verdammt und zugenäht... ICH stelle hier die Fragen! _(an Sturmtruppe) _Wer?

**Sturmtruppe **_(noch immer in Panik)_: Na, ER...

_Plötzlich geht die Tür auf. Sturmtruppe versteckt sich kreischend hinter Lucius und lugt über seine Schulter. Alle starren gebannt auf die Tür... ein junger, schmächtiger Mann tritt ein._

**Sturmtruppe **_(total verängstig)_: D...d...das i...i...ist e...e...er!

**Imperator: **Wer?

**Sturmtruppe **_(flüsternd)_: He-Man...

**Skeletor **_(fängt an zu lachen)_: Ha, ha, ha... _(wischt sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht) _Das ist doch nur Prinz Adam... _(erleichtert)_ Was ein Glück!

**Snape **_(Skeletor zurechtweisend)_: Aber Prinz Adam ist doch He-Man...

**Bella**: Genau!

**Adam **_(erschrocken)_: Shhhh, das darf doch keiner wissen! Aber woher wisst ihr das überhaupt?

**Snape **_(tadelnd)_: Das weiß doch jeder!

**Bella: **Genau! _(flehend) _Bitte, bitte... werde zu He-Man, bitte, bitte, bitte!

_Prinz Adam beachtet sie gar nicht, sondern läuft quer durch den Raum, geht einfach durch die Wand und steht plötzlich im Wohnzimmer von Autorin S._

**Autorin S **_(zu Autorin N)_: Hey, was schreibst du denn da?

**Autorin N** _(verwundert)_: Wieso ich? Ich dachte du...

**Autorin S **_(seufzt)_: Wie ich das hasse, wenn sie sich selbständig machen!

**Adam **_(räuspert sich um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen)_: Hallo ihr zwei!

**Autorin N** _(verärgert)_: Du hast hier nichts zu suchen! Geh wieder zurück auf deinen Platz!

**Adam** _(stur)_: Erst wenn ihr mir erklärt, warum ihr mein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert habt...

**Autorin S: **Vielleicht, weil dein Geheimnis eigentlich kein Geheimnis ist?

**Adam: **?

**Autorin N **_(springt ihrer Freundin selbstsicher bei)_: Das stimmt aber. Wir haben Snape nur die Wahrheit sagen lassen... _(leiser, sodass nur Autorin S es hören kann)_ ausnahmsweise... _(dann wieder zu Adam)_ Es weiß wirklich schon jeder.

**Adam **_(resigniert)_: Na toll! Und woher wissen es alle?

**Autorin S **_(hält triumphierend ein He-Man-Comic hoch)_: Lies doch selbst... _(drückt Adam das Comic in die Hand)_

**Adam **_(liest stirnrunzelnd, seufzt)_: Die verdammte Klatschpresse... nie hat man seine Ruhe... _(dann beeindruckt)_ aber eins muß man denen lassen, die haben mich wirklich gut getroffen!

**Autorin N **_(ungeduldig)_: Ja, ja und jetzt verschwinde endlich.

_Adam verschwindet mit einem Plopp und taucht auf dem Todestern wieder auf._

**Autorin S **_(erleichtert)_: Gott sei Dank... noch mehr solche Störungen und wir werden gar nicht mehr fertig... _(sieht Autorin N komisch an) _Warum kommen die eigentlich immer nur, wenn du gerade schreibst?

**Autorin N **_(will ablenken)_: Ach ja? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen... _(will weiter tippen, doch Autorin S reißt ihr die Tastatur aus der Hand)_

**Autorin S: **Laß mich lieber weitermachen, sonst bekommen wir noch mehr Besuch...


	9. Szene 9

**Sorry, daß wir so lange für die neue Szene gebraucht haben, aber Diplomprüfung und Staatsexamen haben uns unserer Kreativität vorübergehend beraubt...:o)**

**Aber ab jetzt gehts wieder weiter und in der nächsten Szene wird es noch verrückter...versprochen ! GG **

**Szene 9 : **

_Prinz Adam kehrt zurück auf den Todesstern, wo alle ihn verwirrt anglotzen, bis ein dunkelhaariger Junge mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn und einem merkwürdigen Stab in der Hand den Raum betritt._

**Voldy **_(kreischt)_ : Ahhhhhhhh, Harry Potter !

**Todesser**: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh ...

**Voldy **_(wieder gebieterisch) _: Schnauze ! Tötet ihn !  
_  
__Todesser glotzen sich an, aber keiner traut sich was zu unternehmen..._

**Imperator**_(ringt um Fassung)_ : Schweigt alle miteinander, ihr Unwürdigen ! Hier gebe nur ich die Befehle... Vader !

**Vader **_(arschkriecherisch wie immer)_ : Ja, mein Imperator !

**Imperator**: Töte diesen Harry Dingsbums und den mit dem Tiger auch...Tiere sind auf dem Todesstern nicht gestattet ! Hab ne Allergie...Hatschi !

**Alle **: Gesundheit ! _nur vereinzelt hört man leise Stimmen, die etwas wie Schönheit oder Klugheit wünschen..._

_Imperator blickt sich um, aber kann die Frevler nicht enttarnen und beläßt es dabei..._

**Vader **_(murmelt)_ : Warum immer ich?

**Lucius und Draco **(_beide mit dem selben diabolischen Grinsen...ganz Vater und Sohn)_ : Hihi...   
_  
__Vader zieht sein Laserschwert, aber Prinz Adam springt dazwischen, schwingt ein riesiges Schwert und ruft :_ "Bei der Macht von Grayskull - ich habe die Kraft!"

**Alle**?

_Plötzlich wird Prinz Adam zu He-Man und alle glotzen dumm aus der Wäsche._

**Vader** _(der eigentlich Potter zuerst töten wollte)_ : Aus dem Weg Freundchen, m dich kümmere ich mich später !

**He-Man** : Nein, niemals ! Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß du ihm was antust ! Wir sind zusammen an diesem merkwürdigen Ort angekommen und ich versprach ihm, ihn zu beschützen...

**Draco** _(seufzend) _: Na toll ! Noch einer...erst dieser Dumbledore, der ihn immer in Schutz nimmt und jetzt auch noch He-Man...

_Vader schwingt sein Laserschwert und alle warten auf den Kampf._

**Draco**_(der sich wieder seiner Loyalität zu He-Man besinnt)_, Bella und Snape: He-Man! He-Man! He-Man! Woh ...ho...ho...ho!

**Vader **_(zu Draco)_ : Also sooo wird datt nix mit deinem eigenen Laserschwert, Blondie !

**Draco**_(streckt die Zunge raus) :_ Du kannst mich mal ! He-Man ist viiiiiiiel cooler !

**Lucius**_ (mit stolz geschwellter Brust)_ : Das ist mein Sohn ! _(aber ein böser Blick von Vader bringt ihn schnell wieder zum Schweigen) __  
_  
_Vader und He-Man wollen anfangen zu kämpfen, als plötzlich Peter Pettigrew vorspringt und einen Todesfluch auf Harry Potter abschießt. __  
_  
**Todesser **: Peter, du Arschkriecher !

_Leider verfehlt Peter Harry um Längen und trifft irgendein merkwürdiges Teil in der Mitte des Raumes. __  
_  
**Imperator und Vader** : Oh oh !

_Eine Menge Blitze springen aus dem Teil hervor, einer davon trifft Harry, der aber unversehrt zu sein scheint._

**Harry** : Autsch ! So ne Kacke, ich will nicht noch ne dämliche Narbe haben !

_Ein Rumpeln und Zittern durchläuft den Todesstern, der sich plötzlich bedrohlich zu Seite neigt und alle versuchen sich krampfhaft irgendwo festzuhalten. __  
__Eine Sturmtruppe kommt in den Raum gekrochen und sucht den Imperator, schreit dann aber einfach laut. __  
_  
**Sturmtruppe** : Mein Imperator der Schwerkrafthöhehaltungstransfunktionator hat eine Fehlfunktion !

**Alle** : Peteeeeeeeer, du Blödmann !

_Eine weitere Neigung bringt aber alle zum Schweigen und aus dem Fenster sehen sie einen Planeten mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf sich zurasen._

**Alle**: Oh Scheiße !


	10. Szene 10

_**Szene 10:**_

_Todesstern rast immer schneller auf den Planeten zu; zieht im stürzen eine riesige Schneise durch einen uralt aussehenden Wald; kommt schließlich auf einer weiten Ebene zu stehen und raucht und qualmt aus allen Löchern._

_**Imperator **(entsetzt): Mein schöner Todesstern! (an Pettigrew) Das ist alles deine Schuld!_

_Er setzt seine Macht gegen Pettigrew ein und dieser fliegt im hohen Bogen aus einem zerbrochenen Fenster. Es dauert eine Weile bis man ein gedämpftes Klatschen vernimmt und ein unterdrücktes „Aua!"_

_**Vader** (glotzt sorgenvoll auf den Schwerkrafthöhehaltungstransfunktionator): Oh je, oh je, oh je... der fliegt gleich in die Luft... (dann aufeinmal panisch) alle raus hier, alle raus hier! (stößt alle, die ihm im Weg stehen zur Seite und rennt zu einer Tür über der ein grünes Schild mit dem Notausgangsymbol zu sehen ist)_

_**Imperator **(wütend): Vader!! Ich bin der Imperator... ich gehe zuerst... (hört plötzlich ein Poltern hinter sich und sieht wie eine aufgebrachte Menge auf ihn zugerannt kommt)... halt! Ich bin der Im... arghhh..._

_Imperator wird niedergetrampelt._

_**Draco **(hämisch): Endlich sind wir den los! Der war sowieso total uncool! _

_Alle rennen nach draußen; so weit wie möglich weg vom Todesstern._

_Ganz eingenebelt von dem Rauch steht am Waldesrand eine Gruppe Gestalten und beobachtet den Absturz._

_**1. Gestalt **(großer schlanker Mann mit spitzen Ohren und langen blonden Haaren; hustet demonstrativ und wedelt sich den Rauch aus dem Gesicht; jammert): Meine Haare! Jetzt habe ich sie ganz umsonst gestylt und dabei habe ich heute extra mein Super-Glanz-Extra-Volumen-Shampoo benutzt. Das werden sie mir büßen! (schüttelt drohend die Fäuste, schnappt sich seinen Bogen vom Rücken und rennt in die dichten Rauchschwaden)_

_**2. Gestalt **(kleiner dicker Mann; Gesicht ist fast komplett mit Bart bedeckt; ruft wütend): Legolas, warte! Wehe du fängst ohne mich an zu metzeln... (schwingt eine Axt und rennt Legolas hinterher)_

_**Die anderen: **Nicht schon wieder!_

_Währenddessen bei Draco und Co. ..._

_**Draco **(hustet und flucht, kann in dem Rauch nichts sehen): Vater! Vater! Wo bist du? (als er keine Antwort erhält fängt er an zu flennen)... Ich will zu meiner Mami... ich will hier nicht mehr alleine sein. (sieht plötzlich einen blonden Haarschopf und stürmt los)_

_**Legolas **(sieht einen total verdreckten Draco vor sich aus dem Nebel auftauchen; entsetzt): Ahh, fass mich nicht an... du ruinierst meine guten Sachen!_

_Draco ignoriert ihn, fällt in seine Arme und schluchzt laut._

_**Draco**: Vater! Endlich... ich hab dich wieder! Ich liebe dich._

_**Legolas** (total gerührt; fängt auch schon an zu schniefen): Komm mit, mein Kleiner. Ich bring dich nach Hause. (denkt)... der ist ja niedlich... ich wollte schon immer einen Sohn haben. Ob ich den behalten kann?_

_**Lucius **(hat endlich seinen Sohn entdeckt; sieht entsetzt, wie dieser von einem Fremden entführt wird): Halt! Sofort stehen bleiben! Das ist mein Sohn!_

_**Legolas **(dreht sich verwirrt um; packt Draco an der Hand aus Angst der komische Typ würde ihm seinen Sohn wieder wegnehmen): Wieso deiner? Ich habe ihn gefunden, also gehört er mir._

_**Lucius **(entgeistert): Bitte was? Gib mir sofort meinen Sohn zurück!_

_**Legolas**: Kannst du denn beweisen, dass es deiner ist?_

_**Lucius **(selbstsicher): Sischer, sischer. (dann mit stolzgeschwellter Brust) Er hat meine Haare! _

_**Legolas **(grinst breit): Die hab ich auch!_

_**Lucius **(erstaunt): Tatsächlich. Aber meine sind viel schöner!_

_**Legolas **(niedergeschlagen): Ja, leider... (hat plötzlich Geistesblitz)... wenn du mir verrätst welches Shampoo du benutzt, bekommst du ihn wieder._

_**Lucius **(denkt nach und bekommt eine fiese Idee): Meinetwegen... Ich benutze das Ultra-mega-extra-starker-Halt-Volumen-Shampoo... (dann leiser zu sich selbst)... mit extra Farbeinlage._

_**Legolas** (aufgeregt): Hast du eins dabei?_

_**Lucius **(diabolisch grinsend): Klar... (holt eine grellpinke Flasche unter seinem Umhang hervor)... erst der Junge, dann das Shampoo._

_Legolas gibt Draco frei und bekommt von Lucius das Shampoo zugeworfen._

_**Legolas **(freut sich wie ein kleines Kind): Das muss ich sofort ausprobieren... (rennt zum nächsten Bach und wäscht sich die Haare)_

_**Lucius **(selbstzufrieden): Ich hoffe Pink gefällt dir... hehehe..._

Etwas weiter entfernt stehen noch andere Personen.

**Sehr kleine Gestalt mit einer Kette um den Hals:** Sam, hast du jetzt endlich mal das Taxi gerufen?

**Sam: **Hab da schon dreimal angerufen, aber die haben heute so viel zu tun, das Großraumtaxi is aber schon unterwegs, das muss von Rohan kommen und das is schon nen Stückchen.

**Große dunkelhaarige Gestalt:** Warum seid ihr Hobbits immer so faul? Frodo, Gandalf meinte mit einer großen Reise bestimmt keine Fahrt mit dem Taxi, wer soll das denn bezahlen?

**Frodo:** Ich wollte ja nen Billigflug, aber in Mordor landen die nich…. 

Legolas kommt ganz aufgeret angelaufen.

**Legolas:** Ich hab von so nem Kerl dahinten ein ganz tolles Shampoo bekommen, hab mir gleich damit die Haare gewaschen, die waren schon wieder ganz staubig.

_Der Rest der Truppe fängt an zu lachen. Legolas schaut sich eine seiner Haarsträhnen an, die von dem Shampoo ganz Pink geworden ist und fängt an zu weinen. __  
_  
**Legolas:** Pink, nein, der war aber ganz gemein. Und ich hab ihm noch meinen Sohn dafür gegeben….  
**  
****Sam:** Du hast einen Sohn?

**Legolas:** Ja, den hab ich gefunden und wollte ihn behalten, dann kam so ein komischer Typ und hat behauptet es wäre seiner, dann hab ich den Jungen eben gegen das Shampoo getauscht. Aragorn, sag dem Kerl das er gemein ist. _(Zeigt in die Richtung des Todessterns)_


End file.
